Late night Pillow fight
by Crazed Kitsune
Summary: Oliver can't sleep so he seeks out help from Enrique. I got the title to rhyme oO. Shounen ai. EnriqueOliver. Oneshot.


Just a short five minute thing that I thought of. It's not really intended to be a long story…So that's why it's short - -; it's a missing piece of a story I'm currently working on…

The title…it rhymes! xD

This is shounen ai people if you don't like Enrique and Oliver being affectionate to each other than do not read.

As ever I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters…But one day I'll own it all! Muhahahahahahaha…world domination! xP

------ Late night pillow fight ------

Soft footsteps padded silently across the cold stone floor as the rain pummelled the large stain glass windows. The wind howled as it blew past the windows and left a chill in the air. The boy, whom the foot steps belonged to, shivered as he slowly made his way up the cold gallery, he wished he had brought a jumper, he craved warmth.

Thunder rolled across the sky and every flash of lightning seemed like a blinding explosion. He turned his attention back to his goal. The huge wooden doors stood like two beefy guards. He gulped. All he had to do was knock…How hard could that be?

He reached out a hand towards one of the doors but withdrew. What was he frightened of…? Rejection…How could he think of such a thing?

Another flash of lightning willed him to try again. Closing his eyes tightly, he gently tapped on the door.

He waited for a reply.

None.

He turned away opening his eyes, thinking of the long journey back to his room. Unaware of the warmth on the back of his neck.

"Oliver?" He turned back in surprise. There he was in his boxers. Oliver blushed crimson. "Are you ok?" Two wide sapphire eyes looked at him concerned.

The taller boy guided Oliver into his room.

"I'm sorry to bother you Enrique, I couldn't sleep and needed some one to talk to." He sat himself on the edge of the bed, running his hand along the silky covers. He dreamed what it would be like to be curled up underneath them with _him_. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

"That's weird, I can't either. It must be the weather." The blond noticed the absence of awareness on his friend's face. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

Oliver felt something soft hit his back quite hard.

He frowned.

He turned and saw another soft object hurtle towards him. He ducked for cover as it hit the bed post behind him.

A pillow…? A smirk replaced his frown as he picked it up and returned it back to the dispatcher, hitting him on the shoulder. Oliver grabbed another pillow and charged hitting Enrique on the chest.

A single feather flew up into the air and they began to laugh, chasing each other around the room, hitting each other with pillows and cushions, until the room was completely covered in an amazing shower of feathers. Soon they both began to tire

Oliver slumped himself onto the bed, panting. He looked at the blizzard of feathers surrounding him. Robert was going to kill them.

"Ollie, thanks, for tonight. It was fun." Ollie? Enrique had never called him that before. And why was he thanking him when it should be the other way round.

"Oh don't…worry…about…it…" He gasped as he saw Enrique's face right in front of him, their noses touching.

He closed his eyes tightly one again and felt his cheeks burning. No doubt he looked like someone had smeared ketchup on his face.

He felt something on his lips. A tongue slid between them asking for entrance. Oliver swallowed in nervousness and welcomed it, giving a slight moan. He wrapped his arm around Enrique's neck and lay back bringing the slightly older boy with him.

The green haired teen felt a hand slowly slide up his inner thigh. He slapped his lover's arm. It felt good, but it wasn't what he wanted.

The door creaked open and a pair of lavender eyes peered through the gap.

Feathers…? He raised an eyebrow. Lots of them…

The onlooker shook a feather from his nose. He was glad that Enrique and Oliver were together now, but he couldn't help feeling that someone had stabbed him in the heart. He was alone and it upset him, although he would never tell anyone.

He didn't want to be seen as weak in front of them…


End file.
